


A Professional Code Of Conduct.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: A Mule for the Marquesa - Frank O'Rourke, The Professionals. (1966)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry, Quotes Added., Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Spoilers, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The Canon tale told in cryptic style.





	A Professional Code Of Conduct.

Soldiers of good fortune seekers...  
A bold swift start. Mercy mission. Hopeful hearts.  
A duty? Trustin' in truth 'n beauty.  
Dynamite troubles come and go. Along the way. So sure.  
Be damned. Or be damned good!  
Trail endurance. Survival by pure chance.  
Roughin' it. Tough enough?  
Ridin' by day. Freezin by night.  
Hot eyes. Steely. Trail weary.  
Crossing hearts. Hoping not to die.  
Keepin' your head. Enough said.  
Makes no sense to die alone and friendless.  
Life could be wasted. Before the good life has really been tasted.  
No tale to tell. Save one. Hell ridin'.  
Left in tact. Facin' hard 'n fast facts.  
Train spottin'. Troubles a comin'.  
Rough justice. No use? Does good conquer evils abuse?  
Storys told. Blowin' hot 'n cold.  
Tradin' favors. Life savers.  
Four forming an army. Daring and disarming.  
Prime target. Prime position.  
Hide 'n seek. For high peaks.  
All fired up. Silence erupts!  
Dont shriek. A flaming fire. Works!  
Havin' a wild time! No disguise. No more wool pulled over the eyes!  
Turnin' the truth upside down now. And How!  
Takin' a box car ride to nowhere. Big gains to share!  
Grinding to a halt. No fault!  
Devoted to the Revolution? First 'n formost confusion.  
A trade offered not so lightly. Amidst the wild open country.  
Hellish dust. 'N mistrust?  
Cheats 'n thieves flock together. Joint endeavours.  
The hard sell. Buyin' time. Trust works both ways. To save the day!  
Loosin' track. What odds stacked? Of makin' it back.  
Firepower blastin'! Rewards a lastin'?  
What the blazes is worth dyin' for? Forced conclusion. No delusion.  
Rejection? Or pure perfection?  
Battered and bruised. Call it quits. Choose?  
A ransom to collect? Celebrations? Perfect?

Epilogue:  
Romantic illusions. linger on. Whatever else is gone!  
From the start to the bitter end. Was it all. Just pretend?  
Telling the gun-powered story. Born from dreams of golden glory!  
The End.


End file.
